Schwarze Seelen ändern sich nicht
by Luzifer Blood Angel
Summary: Nichts ist so wie es scheint, Harry ist nicht der einzige verbleibende Potter und was machen eigentlich seine Frau und seine Schwestern? Dark Harry. Dunbels ist bei mir nicht der liebe Alte, etwas Romance kann ich nicht lassen, gewalt schon möglich, drama


Titel:

Titel: Schwarze Seelen ändern sich nicht

Autor: Blood Angel, also meine Wenigkeit

Kapitel: Prolog/?

Fandom: HP

Genre: Romance (ein bissel zumindest), Allgemein, OOC,

Warnung: P-18, Gewalt, Dark Charas,

Pairing: HP x ??, ?? x HP, ?? x VP

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kommentar: Meine erste NICHT Slash Geschichte. Last euch von den Bezeichnungen der Charas nicht verwirren. Wird im Laufe der Geschichte klarer. Mit meinen Kommentaren ist nur am Header zu rechnen. Trotzdem würde ich mich über ein noch so kleines Kommi freuen. Ich weis das es zur genüge Schwarzleser gibt. Ich bin denen auch nicht böse darum, nur wenn man halt ein Kommi bekommt kann man was an der Geschichte ändern oder es gibt einem neue Ideen, die dann vielleicht einen besseren Storyverlauf ergeben. Soviel erstmal von meiner Seite, ich werd euch noch genug nerven. Also einmal Vorhang auf …

Schwarze Seelen ändern sich nicht - Prolog

Endlich war dieses Schuljahr vorbei. Er hätte nicht noch eine Woche in dem alterwürdigen Schloss ausgehalten. Er fragte sich wirklich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie er sich dies immer wieder antun konnte. Aber jetzt waren erst Mal für die nächsten zwei Monate egal. Er konnte endlich nach Hause.

Die Schule würde ihm wahrscheinlich, nein Hundertprozentig, mehr Spaß machen wenn er im richtigen und eigentlich dem einzig wahren Haus gelandet wäre. Nämlich Slytherin. Aber nein, um seine Familie und sich selbst zu Schützen musste er in das Haus, dieser Muggelfreunde von Ignoranten und Intoleranten, Schwarzmagie verachtenden Gryffindors.

Eine Fassade die er aufrecht erhalten musste, aber die er genauso verabscheute. Genauso sehr wie er Dumbledor, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Leiter des gegrillten Brathuhnordens, hasste und am liebsten Tod sehen wollte. Dem IHM hatte er zu verdanken das er. Fast zwei Jahre hatte bei seinen angeblich Muggelverwanden hatte leben müssen. Zudem kam noch das seine Eltern durch ihn getötet wurden und er angeblich den gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier, aufgrund einer Prophezeiung, zu töten hatte, da angeblich nur er dazu in der Lage war. So ein Schwachsinn.

Er freute sich darauf. Seine Zieheltern endlich wieder zu sehen, seinem Bruder wieder normal umgehen und sich so geben zu können wie er war. Außerdem freute er sich noch auf etwas anderes aber …

Nun saß er also zusammen mit seiner besten Freundin, oder besser gesagt jüngeren Zwillingsschwester, seinen zum Schein besten Freund und angeblich kleinen Schwester, die eigentlich seine kleine Schwester war, und schein Freundin in einem Abteil des Hogwartsexpresses auf dem Weg Richtung London.

Ach ja namentlich unter dem Namen Harry James Potter, Hermine Jane Granger und Virginia Molly Weasley eigentlich Hermine Lillian Potter und Virginia Lillith Potter, und nicht zu vergessen ihr nerviges Anhängsel. Ronald Billius Weasley.

Aber wir sollten der Reihe nach anfangen. Wie es dazu kam und welchen Weg die drei Potter Geschwister nun schon seit mehr als zehn Jahre geschritten.

tcb

Nur ein kurzer Vorgeschmack. Würd mich aber Trotzdem über ein kleines Kommi freuen.

Ach ja noch ne kurze Charabeschreibung.

Name: Harry James Potter

Alter: 16

Geboren am: 31. Juli 1980

Haare: Schwarz mit violett-rötlichem Schimmer

Augen: Smaragdgrün

Haus: Gryffindor, eigentlich Slytherin

Eltern: James Christoph Potter und Lillian ‚Lilly' Rose Potter geb. Malfoy

Zieheltern: Lucius Lancelot Malfoy und Narzissa Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Black

Geschwister: Hermine Lillian Potter und Virginia Lillith Potter

Ziehgeschwister: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Ehefrau: ??

Kinder: ??

Magieart: 100 Schwarz

Name: Hermine Jane Granger, eigentlich Hermine Lillian Potter

Alter: 16

Geboren am: 31. Juli 1980

Haare: Dunkelrot mit schwarzen Strähnen

Augen: Blaugrün

Haus: Gryffindor, eigentlich Slytherin

Eltern: James Christoph Potter und Lillian ‚Lilly' Rose Potter geb. Malfoy

Zieheltern: : Lucius Lancelot Malfoy und Narzissa Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Black

Geschwister: Harry James Potter und Virginia Lillith Potter

Ziehgeschwister: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Ehemann: ??

Kinder: ??

Magieart: 100 Schwarz

Name: Virginia Molly Weasley, eigentlich Virginia Lillith Potter

Alter: 15

Geboren am: 31. August 1981

Haare: Blutrot

Augen: Blau

Haus: Gryffindor, eigentlich Slytherin

Eltern: James Christoph Potter und Lillian ‚Lilly' Rose Potter geb. Malfoy

Zieheltern: Arthur Charles Weasley und Molly Marie Weasley, eigentlich : Lucius Lancelot Malfoy und Narzissa Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Black

Geschwister: Harry James Potter und Hermine Lillian Potter

Ziehgeschwister: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Brian Weasley, Percy Charles Weasley, Frederic Will und Gregorius Jack Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, eigentlich Draco Lucius Malfoy

Ehemann: ??

Kinder: ??

Magieart: 100 Schwarz

So das war es für Heute.

Blood Angel


End file.
